After a session of tennis practice, the tennis court is usually littered with tennis balls, and players and personnel must pick up the balls. The players or personnel must walk around to each ball, bend over, and pick up the ball. Further, it is difficult to hold more than three or four balls in each hand. Thus, the players or personnel must fill their hands, place the balls in a receptacle, and then pick-up more balls. Picking up balls is time consuming and laborious.